creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
There's an Alligator in my Pool...
If you live in Florida, I would recommend moving into a house with a fenced-in backyard if it has a swimming pool, because if you don't, the events of this story will happen. I was 10 years old, living in Florida with my mom, dad, two brothers, and my sister. I still live in the same house to this day, and this was one of my worst nightmares come true. That night, my parents decided to go swimming in the pool, and me and my siblings immediately stopped playing video games in favor of going into the swimming pool with them. Unfortunately, the lights at the bottom of the pool were broken, so I had to activate the back patio lights to see anything. Under the water was nothing but darkness, so I couldn't see underwater. My sister suddenly dove underwater, and we thought nothing of it, thinking she wanted to mess with us and scare us. I want to note right now that I have one of those pools that aren't chlorinated. When my sister didn't emerge out of the water, however, all of us became concerned. My dad dove under the water to look for her, but because of how dark it was, he couldn't really see anything. Suddenly, I felt something grab my leg with force and try pulling me down into the water. At first, I thought my dad was pranking me, or my sister, but then I saw the bubbles on the other side of the pool. This was not when I knew that an alligator was in the pool. I didn't dare go under the water, but the force that had grabbed my leg tried to pull me underwater anyway. My mom and my brothers freaked out and were already out of the pool, as my dad emerged and told all of us to run. My sister still never emerged. I was worried that something might have happened to her. I had no choice but to dive underwater to look for her, but that was when I saw it. The alligator was huge. It had gigantic teeth, a body that I'd say was around 10 feet, and it had something in its mouth. I didn't know what, but I noticed that my sister wasn't anywhere in sight. I was convinced that the gator had eaten her. Immediately, I swam to the other side of the pool and dried myself off, before running inside and alerting my parents. My dad didn't take me seriously, until he heard the loud hissing. He went outside, and opened his mouth, almost ready to scream, when he saw the giant crocodilian walking across the lawn. He did nothing, just watched it walk past nonchalantly. Looking closely, we saw a creature in its jaws, leading us to believe that it was no part of my sister. My dad jumped back into the pool to search for her, but once again didn't see her. It was as if she vanished into thin air. Three days later, the same alligator was seen again in our pool. We had no idea if this gator was responsible for the fate my sister suffered or not, but it seemed very likely. 5 years have passed, and I had no idea what happened from there. I don't know what happened to either the alligator or my sister. I don't know what another creature was doing in the pool, and quite frankly, I'm not sure if I want to know the answer to any of it. Category:Alligator Category:Crocodilian Category:Monsters Category:Unseen creatures Category:Homes with Pools